Sin's Art
by vogue91
Summary: Seven short story, based on the seven deadly. Because everyone got his secret sins... James, Victoria, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**Sin's Art**

**Greed- Just Mine**

James had all his senses on alert. During his whole life he used to get everything he wanted, and a simple and fragile human, with her vampire friends (if those were vampires) wouldn't close the door on his road toward the victory. He met others human trails along the road, and he grew tired of them, but what he actually desired was her. He reached up for Victoria, for a quick update. When she saw him coming, the vampire smiled to him, languid, but he didn't change his composure, he was tensed since days.

"News?" he asked, steady and cold. She got irritate, and she couldn't even hide it well, but she answered to him the same.

"They're careful, they never leave her alone. But at least they didn't escape" she said, briefly. The vampire smiled.

"Good. It means they underestimated me" he hissed, satisfied.

"What when you'll catch her, James?" he looked at her, like he didn't understand, or he wouldn't do it, her question.

"When I'll catch her" he said slowly "I'll torture her until she cries for pity. Then her blood, that damned blood, will be mine" Victoria became even colder than his companion.

"And what about me, James?" she asked. The vampire stuck, he thought her propose was absurd.

"She's mine, Victoria. The blood is calling me" he just told her, like he was waiting for no objections.

"I'm helping you" she protested. He didn't lose his composure.

"If you don't like this way, you can go now. But I ensure to you that if someone is supposed to taste that nectar, it will be only me" an evil and greedy light crossed his amaranthus look.

She didn't dare to go on pleading her cause, but she didn't save a bad look to James. He had always been like that, she worked and maybe she got his left-overs. That vampire went crazy at the perspective of a challenge. She often wonder he cared the most the blood or just to win.

"Have you got a plan?" she asked at the end, in order to change subject.

"Of course I have. Making her mine" he grinned, then he ran away, giving himself up to the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sloth- Prisoner **

"I swear Bella, I don't understand how could you be so hideous when you apply yourself!" Alice told her.

"Come on Alice, leave me be, please!" the girl begged her, in vain.

"It's about days that you roam through the house without doing anything, Bella! I propose you to go out and you can't help but telling me 'I don't feel like'; 'Go with Rosalie'... try to react, good heavens!" Bella snorted, flopping down on the couch.

"I'm not free to do what I want, Alice. I always have to stay with someone, avoid certain places, certain people" she played the word up, hoping it was a clear hint to Jake "And so I choose to do nothing. Or is it dangerous too?" she said ironical and contentious. Alice sighed.

"So you want to stay on that couch until Edward won't kill James?" the girl nodded.

"Is exactly my program" she said. Right then Edward, who heard the conversation inside his sister's head, came into the room. He gestured Alice to leave, to leave him alone with the girl.

_Good. See if you can make her reason, cause I'm no longer standing her like that! _she thought as she moved away gracefully. Meanwhile the vampire sat on the couch, next to Bella.

"Can you explain to me what's the problem?" he asked, sweetly.

"Yes, like you didn't eavesdrop" she muttered. He smiled.

"Do you think that if you act like this I'll let you free to go out? To do whatever you want?" he joked her.

"To give James a chance to kill me? Let's say it Edward, if you think it" she answered, bitterly. Tha vampire's face petrified.

"He won't touch you, Bella. Not until we're protecting you. So, please, try to do something, to move! I can't see you like this!" he begged her, but she just shook her shoulder.

"Not my fault. I just don't want to do a thing" Edward sighed for the girl's stubbornness, and convinced himself to propose her something he was thinking about.

"What if Jacob wants to come and see you?" he asked, slowly. He hope that the guy, hyperactive like he was, could at least do something. But she didn't let him tempt her.

"Whatever" she answered, laconic.

JAFFA24SAMMY15: Thank you for adding my stories to your favourites! And for making me notice my mistake... I just made a mistake uploading ;)  



	3. Chapter 3

**Anger- Possession**

Jacob was happy he could finally see Bella. He missed her a lot. So when he was just before Cullen's house, although he had to spend the whole day in a vampire's home, he gave a toothy grin.

Problems started when he saw how she was, vegetative on the couch.

He ran quickly out the room, reaching out Edward into the kitchen.

"Can't you see how's her?" he inveigh. The vampire tried to keep self control.

"Of course I see, dog. What do you want me to do?" he said beneath his teeth.

"I'm sure that look is kind of useless" he said, ironically. Edward went closer.

"Do you really think I'm doing anything for her? Do you really believe I'm not trying?" he shook his head, irritate "I love her, and you don't know how much hurts me to see her like that" Jacob began trembling, but he tried to control himself.

"If you wouldn't exist, bloodsucker, neither was supposed to exist the problem" he hissed. He felt like breathless, and the hate he had for the vampire exploded into his head, blinding him. Edward didn't lose his composure, further he smiled hearing the boy's thoughts.

"You're not mad at me because she's in danger. You hate me because she's mine, and she'll never supposed to be yours" he told him, grinning. Jake turned red. The veins on his neck swelled, and started pulsing. He went too much over, and the consequence of that lack of control was inevitable. With a sudden jump, he was transformed. Edward laughed.

"How can you demand to stay next to her if you're not able to control yourself?" he said to the wolf, sarcastic.

_It's quite different. Is you who touch me off _he thought.

"You can't know it. What if you go out of control with her? You see what Sam did to Emily. Imagine the same scars on Bella's face" he admonished him, seriously.

_I'm different. He was alone_

"You're too young" the vampire snarled beneath his teeth.

_And you're too old _he thought before jumping and attacking him. Edward sidestepped him agilely.

"Stop it Jacob. You know she would suffer if you hurt me" he laugh, like it seemed impossible to him.

_Don't worry. I'd sooth her if something would happen to you _Jacob provoked him, attacking him again. This time, he hit the vampire, who crashed against the wall, making a deafening noise. He stood up quickly, but the boy had turned into human form yet.

"Go away Black" Edward ordered to him. Jake was still gasping, trying to calm down.

"Ok, I'll leave. But I'll come back tomorrow" he said, steady "I hope I'll find her better" it was a veiled threaten, then he went away before the vampire could react. Cursing beneath his teeth, Edward went back to Bella.


End file.
